The Adventures of Olivia, Fidget, and Toby 2
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: A sequel to The Adventures of Olivia, Fidget, and Toby.
1. Chapter 1

One wintery morning, Fidget was looking out the window in his room in Basil's flat, watching snowflakes fall to the ground. Seeing that enticed him, so he sprinted out of his room and banged on Basil's bedroom door on the verge of excitement. "Basil, do you want to play outside in the snow?" Fidget asked Basil, who was in his room doing experiments.

"I don't have time," Basil said dismissively, "Maybe some other day."

That made Fidget very upset. That snob was biting his head off! "Well, then! You're not getting cheese crumpets!" Fidget growled, "And you always say that, but you never seem to keep your promises, do you?" With that, he opened the door, stuck his head in the room, blew raspberry, and slammed the door behind him in a fit of rage, leaving Basil behind.

"Teenagers," Basil sighed angrily.

The enraged bat let out an exasperated sigh. "Grown-ups."

"Hi, Fidget!" Olivia cried eagerly, then she stopped herself to see a sad look in her friend's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm mad at Basil," replied Fidget.

"Why?" Olivia asked inquisitively.

"Oh, he won't play with me. He's always making excuses on why he's so busy all the time with his Chemistry set crap and breaking promises! I just can't take it, Olivia!"

"Fidget, please calm down," Olivia pleaded calmly.

"No, I can't!" Fidget yelled and sighed, "I can't stand the way he treats kids like you. You don't deserve to be treated this way and neither do I. Like you, I'm not afraid to yell back."

Olivia contemplated this one over carefully. "That's true," she mused, "If you want, _I_ can play outside with you."

Fidget stopped to think and answered, "That'd be great because I'd rather much play with you then with…I shouldn't say it out loud. Let's go." Olivia followed him out the door.

…

"I know what we can do," Fidget said, "Build a snowman."

"I'd love that," Olivia replied, "And so would Toby."

"Let's ask the old man, Dawson," said the bat, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind because it's a lot better than asking Mr. Grumpy Pants, right?"

Olivia giggled at his joke. Fidget had to laugh, too, and together the two returned inside.

…

Inside the house, Olivia and Fidget asked Dawson if they can borrow the dog, Toby. "I would ask Basil," he said and called from downstairs, "Basil! Can Olivia and Fidget borrow Toby for a moment? They'd like to have him play outside!"

"Sure!" Basil replied, but not as blunt as before.

"Well, then, he's yours for today," Dawson told them.

"Yay!" Fidget and Olivia cheered and off they went to get Toby.

…

Inside Toby's portion of the house, there were no humans around since Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were on vacation, which was a good sign.

When the trio finally came outside, they built a snowman. It was a lot of work, but it was fun, nevertheless. "Whew!" Fidget said, "I'm getting tired. Let's get inside."

"I'm tired, too," Olivia confessed, "Come, Toby."

Toby obeyed her and they walked inside.

Basil motioned himself in the living room. In it, lay Fidget and Olivia, who were fast asleep on the carpet next to the fire at arm's length. The mouse detective tapped Fidget on the back. "Fidget, wake up," Basil whispered. He checked to see whether Fidget was dead or alive. It was safe to say that Fidget was alive, but was dead tired.

"Don't wake them up, Basil," Dawson warned in a whisper, "Because you'll know how grumpy they'd be if you do."

"Just then, Basil had an idea. He picked up a blanket and covered Fidget's warm and cozy body and took off Olivia's hat, scarf, and coat. He also moved her next to the bat and draped one of the bat's wings around the little girl mouse.

…

That night, when Basil was experimenting, he got caught by Dawson, Flaversham, Olivia, and Fidget and Basil was in trouble. "What?" Basil said, "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

" _We_ should be asking _you_ the same thing, Basil," Dawson said.

"We're really tired," Olivia whined.

"Why can't you go to bed like everyone else?" Flaversham scolded Basil.

"We're trying to sleep and what do you do? Do crazy experiments in the middle of the freaking night!" Fidget yelled, "And it pisses me off!"

Basil stared at the ground. "I'm sorry you all feel that way."

"I'll see you in Hell!" Fidget argued.

Basil was shocked by Fidget's behavior, but backed off so he can give his friends some space and brainstorm a solution in his head until he finally said, "It has been decided: I will start going to bed at a more decent time, I promise."

"Will you keep your word at all times?" Dawson asked sternly.

"Certainly," Basil replied with as much sincerity that he can muster, "Now, off to bed all of you."

With pleasure, they've done so, especially Basil. Everyone was snug in their bed, even Fidget, who was snoring away.

At that moment, Fidget was having the most amusing dream. It was about Ratigan sneaking in his bedroom, while Fidget was sleeping. Instinctively, the sleeping bat uncovered himself, trapped him under the covers, and farted in them. "Christ Almighty! What have you been _eating_?!" Ratigan complained. All the way home, the rat lamented over the accidental fart.

The bat chuckled and said, "Tootles!"

…

The next morning, Fidget woke up laughing.

Olivia ran into his bedroom, wondering what he was chortling about. "Fidget, what's so funny?"

"I…haha…had a…haha…dream when I…haha…trapped Ratigan!" Fidget explained in between giggles.

"Trapped him where?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Under the covers in my bed."

"What did you do next?"

"Farted in them!"

This time, Olivia was the one to giggle. "He must've been unhappy!"

"That he was, Livy!" Fidget said.

"Fidget! Olivia! Breakfast!" Basil called from downstairs.

"Coming, Basil!" Olivia shouted back.

"We'll be down right away, Bas!" seconded Fidget and they glided down the stairs to eat their breakfast.

…

"So, Fidget, what is on your mind this morning?" Basil asked a grinny bat.

"I had a funny dream last night," Fidget replied.

"And what was it about?"

"I put Ratigan under the covers and farted in them."

Basil nearly choked on his coffee as he heard Fidget utter such silly things at the table while everyone was eating. "Fidget, you could've just waited until after breakfast," he said, in a slightly stern voice.

"You're making us nervous," Dawson said.

"Sorry," Fidget apologized, staring at his oatmeal.

"It's quite alright, but try to wait to talk about these things after we eat, understand?" Basil asked him.

Fidget didn't say anything, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, let's finish our breakfast before it gets cold, shall we?" Basil said, removing Fidget's comical remark from his mind and they did.

 **Author's note: Near the end of this chapter where Fidget and his friends got mad at Basil for some reason was based off a dream I had in my 9** **th** **grade summer. They were actually fighting and Fidget shouted at Basil, "I'll see you in Hell!" Later, they all go to sleep. It must've been because I watched a funny show,** _ **Frasier**_ **.**

 **Putting someone underneath the covers and farting in them goes with the term, "Dutch oven". Teamdark2741 and I were talking about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this doesn't have to be for New Year's, it can be for any day.**

One wintery evening, Basil of Baker Street, along with his colleague, Dr. Dawson, and the Flavershams were taking down Christmas decorations from a tree. Fidget, on the other hand, just woke up from his nap and sat on the couch.

After a while of putting the decorations away, Basil suggested, "Can someone take down the star?"

At the sound of his suggestion, Fidget bounced up. "I will!" he shouted eagerly.

"Alright, Fidget," Basil said, "You're on."

Fidget took a deep breath and said, "I'll try." It was normal to feel fear on times like this, even for a bat like him, but he pushed it aside and began to fly up the tree, but ended up knocking it down.

Everyone, especially Fidget giggled at his comical fall and he showed everyone the star, except the bat couldn't help but continuously laugh.

"Are you okay?" Basil asked.

"Yeah!" Fidget laughed, "We don't need a tree to celebrate Christmas next year when we can just put those presents on the floor or wherever else you can find room!"

"That'd be an idea, Fidget," Basil agreed with a grin, "I couldn't agree more."

"Can I go potty? Because I don't want to pee my pants!" Fidget continued to laugh.

The detective stared at the laughing boy, who had a hard time controlling his laughter and turned to Dawson. "Dawson, escort Mr. Giggle Pants to the bathroom, so he doesn't wet his pants," Basil ordered.

Olivia giggled at his comment. Dawson did as he was told, so he held onto Fidget's hand. The bat covered his mouth with the other to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"That was funny, wasn't it, Daddy?" Olivia asked.

"That it was, my bairn," her father replied.

Even Toby let out a bark of satisfaction.

A couple minutes later, Fidget felt much better as soon as he moved out of the bathroom.

"Fidget, you didn't fall in, did you?" Olivia teased.

Fidget shook his head with a smile for he knew it wasn't "bad" teasing. She just happened to tell him a joke.

"That's good," Olivia said.

"Olivia was joking, in case you didn't understand," Mr. Flaversham told him.

Fidget nodded. "Okay."

Just then, Toby stuck his nose into Basil's house as his way of greeting his fellow friends. "Toby, are you being naughty?" Fidget joked as he stroked Toby's nose, "Or are you just being silly as usual?" In that moment, Toby licked him. The bat chuckled vibrantly. "Hey! That tickles!"

"As always," Olivia pointed out with an unmistakably unsuppressed giggle and she and the others pet the big dog with Fidget.

…

After a long day of taking off decorations and knocking over the tree, everyone sat next to the fire where they were kept warm, even Fidget, who was lying down with a blanket wrapped around him with Olivia beside him, both fast asleep next to the fire. He shifted comfortably and moved his head as he smiled. What a pleasant evening it was!

 **Author's note: The paragraph where Fidget knocks over the tree by mistake, I thought about the movie,** _ **Elf**_ **. Only, Buddy, the elf from that movie wasn't taking down the Christmas decorations, he was leaping up onto the tree to make sure that the star can fit up there.**


	3. Chapter 3

One spring evening, Fidget wanted to go for a night walk, but first, he asked Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham and they all approved. So, he went to Olivia because he couldn't risk going out on his own. That wouldn't be fun. The worst part would've been getting kidnapped and he wouldn't want that. "Livy, do you want to go out for a night walk with me?"

"Fidget, it's getting late," Olivia said.

"Basil, Dawson, and your dad said I can go as long as I have someone go with me and be home before bedtime," Fidget explained.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"Did you floss?"

"Yep."

"Rinse?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, me, too and we can go."

"Children!" Basil called.

Olivia and Fidget stopped in their steps.

"If you get lost, have Toby howl," Basil commanded.

"We will," Olivia said.

"And we have a map," Fidget declared, "We'll be back." And down the streets they went with Toby.

…

Up until now, they came to a vacant, yet sacred alley. "Well, here we are in an empty alley," Fidget said, "Where no one will hurt or find us."

"Why are we here, actually?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Olivia, I wanted you to get to know me a little more."

"But I already know you," Olivia assured him.

"I still travel in the streets," Fidget explained, "That is the key thing you don't know about me."

"Oh, so what next?"

"We just sit down and relax." The bat gently tapped the dog's head with his peg leg. "Sit, boy."

Toby listened to him. "Good boy," Fidget praised.

After an awkward moment of silence, teardrops leaked out from his face as he began to weep.

"What's the matter, Fidget?" Olivia whispered with deep concern in her voice.

Fidget dried his tear streamed face with his scarf avoiding her face. "I kidnapped you again," Fidget sobbed, "I dragged you all this way for nothing!"

"No, you didn't," Olivia corrected, still concerned for the bat's pain he felt inside.

"I'm afraid we're lost, Livy, all because of me!" Fidget fretted, "What's worse is I'm out when it's past my bedtime!"

"You can't blame yourself, Fidget." The girl withdrew a rolled map that had been tucked in behind his sweatshirt since the ride. "And we're not lost; we still have the map."

"Oh, I forgot we still have it," Fidget admitted, drying his eyes and heaved a sigh. "I'm just like you, Livy. I'm too adventurous, curious, and outgoing. Now, I'm exhausted."

"Well, Fidget, you're like a big brother to me, always so mysterious, but so full of life and wonder as I am," Olivia told him, "Sometimes being adventurous, curious, and outgoing can be a good thing, but other times, we run into dangerous things without us knowing it and it may not be anybody's fault, not even ours. Not to mention, Basil and Dawson had been down that road when they tried to get me back until they were led down the sewer, and Big Ben, but my father and I were safe in the end."

Fidget nodded gravely in agreement because he, too, faced unfortunate events with Ratigan, Felicia, and worst, out of all of them, Ratigan's betrayal, yet he showed both Felicia and Ratigan who was stronger and recovered from such dreadful mishaps and thanks to a dear Olivia, who lifted up his heart. After all, Fidget tried to be on task, stay in line, and be cautious, but he couldn't always do that on his own without a supervisor involved. That was when Olivia, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia's father came in whenever he brought himself to them, but they also taught him to be himself. Besides, Fidget had always enjoyed being himself and continued to stay that way no matter the cost.

When it came to Olivia, though, Fidget liked her a lot because she was everything to him, even though she'd drive him insane once in a while, but most of all, he'd drive _her_ crazy, and she'd cause him to faint with pure joy in his heart and soul.

After dwelling on the bright side, Fidget yawned. "Thanks, Olivia, for helping me focus on the good, instead of the bad," he said.

"You're very welcome, Fidget," Olivia said as she smoothed out her dress coat.

Then, suddenly, fire flies approached in the darkness of the alley, glowing like stars illuminating the night sky. "You know what?" Fidget said, "I'm going to lift you up, but this time, not so rough." With that said, he picked her up as they watched fire flies light up all around them.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Fidget declared, setting Olivia down, "We could wait for Basil, Dawson, and your dad to come here because I'm tired and Basil said Toby can howl when we're stuck in the middle of nowhere like we are right now."

"Oh, yes, I remember that," Olivia recalled, "And I'm tired, too, but we need something to keep us warm."

The boy lied down as he covered himself with their map just to give her an idea.

"Bingo! I love your idea, Fidget!" she cried excitedly in a way he could hear. The two slid down Toby with the map in their hands, tucked themselves in, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Toby howled to call out to Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham, so they can retrieve the mouse and bat. As soon as the trio of mice found them, Flaversham picked up Olivia and Basil scooped Fidget up. "Good show, Toby!" Basil shouted up to the dog.

Toby let out a loyal bark.

"Alright, chaps, let's bring these two explorers to bed," Basil said as he and the others departed the alley.

What an adventure Fidget and Olivia had! But there are many more adventures to come…

 **Author's note: I had a dream about this chapter before summer break in my freshman year. Heck, it's amazing how dreams can intrigue you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Most recently, Fidget had been thinking about bringing the tools, gears, and uniforms back in the toyshop where they belong because before, he shoplifted. Therefore, now was the time to enunciate to the Flavershams and the queen about this and go from there. First, he discussed this with Mr. Flaversham and his daughter, Olivia. "Livy. Mr. Flaversham. Can we stop at the queen's palace and convince her that I need to bring the tools, gears, and uniforms back to the toy store? Because I stole them a little while ago."

"Why sure, Fidget. That can be done," Mr. Flaversham said.

"I'm coming, too," Olivia volunteered.

"And Olivia can join us, as well," Mr. Flaversham proposed.

Shortly afterward, they headed for the castle.

...

By the time the trio showed themselves at the ornate fortress, the queen was putting make up on her blemishes until she heard a door knock. "Come in," she called, cheerfully.

Out peered Fidget and the Flavershams behind the stronghold door. "Hi, your majesty," said Fidget, well-manneredly as always, "We're gathered here to pick up a few things."

"Like what?" Queen Mousetoria inquired.

"Tools, gears, and uniforms because I stole them from the human toyshop," Fidget confessed.

"The uniforms are worn by the diabolical Ratigan's men. As for the tools and gears, they are scattered on the floor where I was originally going to perform my speech until Ratigan took my place with his unworthy robot."

"Would you lead us there?" Mr. Flaversham offered.

Queen Mousetoria didn't answer, but escorted them over to the platform, where the shattered pieces of the robot queen lay dispersed.

"I'll get you a bag, where you can put all those pieces in," she told Fidget and trudged over to her room, came back with it, and cleaned up. Now, for the uniforms, the threesome mice and bat untied Ratigan's men for the time being just to change their clothes.

"Well, it's been generous and thoughtful of you to pitch in and help," Queen Mousetoria said after a while, "Especially you, Fidget since you've been a true gentleman."

"Don't mention it," Fidget stated.

"Come again?" the queen asked.

Fidget nodded.

"Thanks for inviting us in, your highness," Olivia thanked the queen and bowed before she, her father, and Fidget veered to the door.

...

At the human-size toy shop, Fidget, Mr. Flaversham, and Olivia put everything back in place. As anyone can see, everything was right where it should be. Suddenly, Fidget was beat. "Could we stay here for the night?" Fidget suggested, "Because I'm exhausted."

"Well, why not?" Mr. Flaversham agreed, "We worked hard all day, so how about we hit the sack?"

"But the point is, where is this store will we sleep?" Olivia wondered.

Fidget dwelled on this. "Oh, there's that cradle that you can sleep in, Livy," Fidget offered.

"Goodie, but what about Daddy?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's another bed he can sleep in?"

"Thank you, Fidget. You've been a great helper," Olivia complimented, "And you came up with a good idea."

"You're welcome, Olivia," said Fidget. On that very occasion, he climbed in bed and asked, "What if Ratigan shows up without us knowing it?"

"Oh, my word, he's gone now," Mr. Flaversham assured.

"Besides, he won't be here to hurt us anymore," Olivia promised.

Fidget convincingly nodded his head and they can tell that he was getting sleepy and ready to give in to repose.

"If you want, sleepyhead, I can sing you a lullaby," Olivia advised.

Again, the bushed bat nodded and Olivia sang:

 _Goodnight, sweet dreams._

 _You've come a long way since we met._

 _Let yourself be raptured in your dreamland_

 _And forget about your criminal past as you take flight._

 _You'll find yourself safe and sound at last._

 _Goodnight…_

It worked! Fidget was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. Be that as may, his parents sang him that song to help him get a goodnight's sleep when he was very little and said to him, "Goodnight, little guy" and when he grew older, they said, "Goodnight, Fidget."

"Goodnight, sleeping beauty," Mr. Flaversham whispered to Fidget.

"Goodnight, buddy," Olivia whispered to Fidget.

And so, Fidget was sound asleep, until midnight at the sound of toys. This hadn't happened to him before. He busted his rear end all day and this is all he gets? Fidget didn't know which tormented him more. Ratigan and Felicia or the toys making an annoying audible racket? Just when the annoyed and tired-out bat finally had enough, he cut to the chase and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Immediately, the ruckus that the toys were making stopped. "Tell you one thing, I'm trying to sleep." Next, changing his tone, Fidget added, "And please, quiet." That being said, he was about to fall asleep again only to be picked up by a toymaker named Geppetto.

"I'm sorry that my toys woke you," Geppetto apologized.

"It's all good now," Fidget said sleepily.

"Well son, I was like you when the same thing happened to me," Jiminy Cricket told him.

Fidget squinted, feeling speechless and drowsy.

"I know just the place for you and your mouse friends," Pinocchio said to a zonked-out Fidget, "In our room." Cleo, the goldfish whirled around in her bowl and Figaro, the black kitten pointed to the bedroom door.

Fidget nodded off and was happy to sleep some place comfortable with Mr. Flaversham and Olivia and all was quiet.

...

The next morning, when Fidget and the Flavershams were up and adam, they thanked Pinocchio, Geppetto, and Jiminy Cricket for allowing them to spend the night and ensued for home.

 **AN: On September 6** **th** **, 2016, I dreamt about the part where Fidget scolded the toys for making noises while he was trying to sleep.** **When Fidget said, "And please quiet," it made me think of when Basil said it politely as he could to Olivia in the movie because she forgot that Fidget was still in the shop when they least expect it.**

 ***As an aside, I didn't add** _ **Pinocchio**_ **to the category, let alone a crossover because Pinocchio, Geppetto, Cleo, Figaro, and Jiminy Cricket weren't around until the very end.**


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia's and Fidget's day started with rain. The young mouse and bat sat by the window, bored and wondering what to do until a fatherly figure loomed over to them. "Kids, since there's not much to do in here, why don't you play outside?"

Upon hearing this, the two rose out of their seats in excitement. "Really? Can we?" Olivia asked.

"Certainly, Olivia and Fidget," Mr. Flaversham replied, "I don't see why not."

"Yay! I was hoping you'd say that," Fidget enunciated, swinging one arm and leg on the verge of excitement.

"You kids have fun and be back before you catch a cold," Mr. Flaversham warned.

Olivia grabbed her coat, scarf, and tam-o-shanter hat, put them on and she walked out the door with Fidget, the bat, who skipped behind her.

"I was waiting for him to say something," Fidget said, now that he and his best buddy were outside.

"Yes, I, too was waiting for Daddy to say something," Olivia responded.

Excited, Fidget jumped into a puddle, which splashed on Olivia.

"Fidget, be careful with my coat," Olivia scolded playfully, as she brushed herself off, "You silly bat."

"It'd be fun, Livy. Trust me," Fidget said.

"Okay, if you insist," Olivia replied and she, too jumped into a puddle.

It was fun playing out in the rain and splashing in puddles until Fidget said, "I think it's best if we start heading inside."

"Yep, because we don't want to get sick, do we?" Olivia answered.

"Of course not." They both wiped their feet on the mat before commencing inside.

"Well, how did it go out there?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"It wasn't too bad out there," Fidget replied.

"Here's some tea in case you two are cold," Mr. Flaversham said as he set them on a tray and put it on the coffee table for them.

The lad bat and girl mouse sat down and enjoyed their tea.

"Thanks to you, I had a great time," Olivia told Fidget and she clinked her cup onto his.

"Anytime, Olivia," said Fidget, clinking his tea cup in return, "Anytime."

"From what I heard, it's supposed to get sunny in the afternoon," Mr. Flaversham told them.

Fidget and Olivia continued to sip their tea.

"We can bring Toby along," Olivia said.

"He'll have fun, won't he?" Fidget agreed.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Olivia.

…

At noon, the two went on foot over to Toby's and stopped at Basil's flat.

"Will you be using Toby at the moment?" Olivia asked Basil.

"Not at the moment, why?" Basil said.

"We thought we'd take him outside to get some fresh air," Olivia replied.

"Have fun," Dr. Dawson said as the two walked out to find Toby.

In Toby's house, Olivia called out the basset hound dog's name and Fidget whistled for him. "Toby, do you want to go outside and play?" Olivia inquired.

Toby nodded, panted, barked, and let on his riders for an adventure.

…

They came to St. James Park, where they met a group of mouse kids that are about the same age as Olivia. Maybe older. Their eyes were fixed on her as she introduced herself and her friend to them. Fidget was slightly jealous because they wanted to hang out with her than with _him_. "I can't take this anymore!" he grumbled, "Nobody wants to play with me!" Feeling flustered and embarrassed, the silly bat lied on a shady spot on the grass for a little nap and started snoring.

"Wake up, Fidget!" Olivia and the mouse children sounded off to get his attention and Toby barked.

He woke up with a startled snort and began to get up. "Huh? What?"

"You seem lonely and have no one to play with," one mouse sympathized.

"We have bat friends, too," another mouse emphasized and she was correct. There were bats that were close to Fidget's age and some that were younger compared to him, but they seemed to want to play with Fidget.

"How about we play hide and seek?" one bat suggested.

"I love that game!" Fidget beamed.

"Okay, all of you hide," one mouse said and counted to ten. When finished, she called, "Ready or not, here I come!" She explored through the park, searching for her playmates from her surroundings.

It didn't take long to find the mice, bats, Olivia, and Toby, who were hiding.

"Let's look for the bat," one mouse said.

"You know, Fidget. He's an excellent hider," Olivia said.

"I'll bet he is," a bat child mused.

Just when they finally found the bat with Toby's help, Fidget shouted spreading out his wings, "BOO!"

Olivia, her playmates, and Toby flinched and screamed at his outburst.

"Oh, come on, I was just playing," Fidget said, as he climbed down a tree that he was hiding in.

"He's right," Olivia said, catching her breath, "He kidnapped my father and me until he became our friend."

Fidget blushed.

"How did he become your friend?" one mouselet inquired.

"He apologized, admitting that he didn't mean anything he'd done to us," Olivia replied, "It was just a matter of reformation after being brainwashed by his former wicked boss, Professor Ratigan, the world's powerful sewer rat that ever lived."

"That Ratigan character sounds pretty intense," one mouselet mused.

"He was," Olivia said.

"Would you like to feed bread to the geese?" one mouselet asked.

"Sure," Olivia answered.

Fidget nodded in agreement and they made their way to the pond.

Luckily for Fidget, he was given the opportunity to feed bread to the geese. "This seems like fun," he said, throwing pieces of bread on the ground.

"It's because it _is_ fun," one mouse giggled, playfully nudging him on the shoulder.

Fidget smiled at the female mouse who spoke to him. She reminded him very much of Olivia.

Toby took satisfaction at the sight.

"You must really get him," one female bat stated, referring to Fidget, "You must've known him for a while." The female bat, who had spoken to Olivia was just as nice as Fidget.

"Yes," Olivia said. Turning to Fidget, she asked, "Fidget, would you like to get a snack later on?"

"Sure, Livy," Fidget answered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all," Olivia said.

"Bye, Olivia!" the children called, "Bye, Fidget!"

The mouse and bat climbed on Toby and fled to get themselves a snack.

…

They stopped at a concession stand, where they bought cotton candy. Fidget enjoyed his, although Toby ate most of it.

"Toby, share," Fidget commanded in a formal tone.

Toby continued eating Fidget's cotton candy.

"Toby, share," Fidget repeated.

The basset hound kept disobeying him and gobbling up his cotton candy to the point where Fidget began yelling at him, "Hey, Toby, I SAID SHARE!"

Olivia giggled. "He's hungry, but don't worry, I'll get you a new one."

Fidget felt relieved. "Thank you," he said.

"By all means," Olivia said and bought him a fresh cotton candy.

The bat finally got a chance to eat all of his cotton candy and he and the mouse girl rode on Toby all the way home.

…

"Toby, old boy, how was your day?" Basil asked the dog.

Toby barked in approval and ran around the room.

"Looks like this Toby, old chap had fun," Dr. Dawson said.

…

"Daddy, we're home," Olivia said.

"Olivia. Fidget. How was Toby?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"He was fine," Fidget replied, "We played hide and seek in St. James Park, fed the geese, and ate cotton candy at the concession stand."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," Mr. Flaversham said.

…

That night, the tired mouse and bat drifted off to sleep on Fidget's bed.

Olivia's father grinned warmly at the two, who slept next to one another. "They must've had one busy day," he mused.

The End

 **Well, that was fun! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
